1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to trophies, awards and plaques and, more particularly, to an aesthetically striking memento comprising an edge-lit translucent acrylic panel having an inscribed design, and a free-standing base with integral LED edge-lighting system.
2. Description of the Background
Trophies and plaques are commonly awarded to recognize an individual""s achievement or service. Acrylic presents a medium well known in the field for making trophies and plaques. Acrylic awards may comprise free-standing acrylic panels or may combine a base structure which provides a mounting surface for the transparent acrylic panel. The acrylic panel can be inscribed with text, logos and/or graphics identifying the recipient, the group or organization presenting the award, the date of the award, the reason for the award, etc.
Acrylic panels provide a distinctive and stylish alternative to the traditional trophy or plaque. Under proper lighting conditions, the indicia provide sufficient contrast with the smooth surface of the acrylic panel to enable one to read the textual inscriptions and discern the logos or graphics. However, in dim lighting or in darkness the inscriptions on an acrylic award are not legible.
Edge-lighting is a well-known method for illuminating other types of display screens. Products that benefit from the technique vary widely from handheld computing devices, liquid crystal televisions, personal computers, to artwork and ornaments, and directional signs (e.g. xe2x80x9cExitxe2x80x9d).
There are a number of known methods for illuminating flat display panels by means of edge-lighting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,591 to Hegarty teaches the use of LEDs to inject light into the edge of a translucent graphic panel. Hegarty, however, teaches placing a graphic mask on the front of a translucent panel instead of engraving indicia on the rear of a panel. Hegarty teaches cutting the border of the acrylic panel to the shape of the graphic mask, and illuminating the image of the graphic mask, but does not claim a method for lighting the etched contours of the acrylic itself. Further, the object of the Hegarty invention is to create a durable and efficient illuminated sign as commonly used to mark exits in buildings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,914 to Trusiani teaches an edge-lit illuminated panel device with a cut pictorial representation in an acrylic material. Trusiani, however teaches a method of through-cutting the panels which differs from the etching taught by the present invention. Gaps in Trusiani""s line drawings bridge the uncut areas of the panels to maintain the integrity of the panel as a whole. Trusiani""s through-cutting method limits the graphic representations to line drawings, and precludes the use of ornamental graphics and logos suitable for adorning a trophy or plaque as contemplated by the present invention. Further, Trusiani does not teach a plurality of LEDs as a light source, but teaches more generally xe2x80x9cstrip light(s) . . . light bulbs, (or) a fiber-optic light source. . .xe2x80x9d. The object of the Trusiani invention is to create a panel suitable for maps or other simple line-drawn pictorial representations.
By adaptation of the foregoing, it would be of great advantage to employ an edge-lighting concept in the base of an acrylic award to illuminate the inscriptions in the acrylic. The edge-lighting would highlight the inscribed indicia even under bright light conditions, creating a more interesting and inviting design that attracts the attention of observers.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to accentuate the inscribed design in the surface of an acrylic panel by edge-lighting.
It is another object to project light along the plane of a translucent acrylic panel orthogonally toward the sidewalls of text, logos, and/or graphics that have been laser-cut, rotary engraved, sandblasted, or burnished into the rear surface of said panel in order to refract the light outward toward someone viewing the panel, thereby presenting a light-accentuated image of the text, logos, and/or graphics.
It is another object to provide a free-standing base for seating the acrylic panel as described above into a slotted receptacle contained within a compact base unit to support the panel.
It is yet another object to provide a compact and aesthetically pleasing free-standing base as described above that incorporates a series of LEDs, positioned within the above described slotted receptacle, so as to direct light upward into the acrylic panel.
A still further object of the invention is to incorporate alternative power sources comprised of an integral battery with a current limiting resistor, and an A/C power receptacle, said power sources actuated by a switch on the base unit.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by positioning a plurality of LEDs within the compact base unit of an acrylic plaque to illuminate the inscribed indicia carried by a translucent acrylic panel. In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the acrylic plaque comprises a compact base unit which may be made of wood, plastic, metal, stone, acrylic or a combination thereof. The base unit is equipped with an integral battery and a current limiting resistor connected to a plurality of LEDs. In addition, the compact base unit is outfitted with a receptacle for use with an A/C power supply, and a switch that enables the light source to be turned on or off at the discretion of the user. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the LEDs are mounted in a slotted receptacle in the compact base unit comprising a floor surface lined with a reflective material to direct the light upward into the translucent acrylic panel. The LEDs are offset towards the front of the base unit so that the reverse inscribed elements of the acrylic panel are struck by the evenly diffused light emitted from the LEDs, thereby illuminating the inscribed indicia rather than illuminating the entire face of the acrylic panel. The panel""s laser-cut, rotary engraved, sandblasted, or burnished text, logo and/or graphics are greatly enhanced by the edge-lighting. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the side and top borders of the panel are frosted to give a glowing effect when lit from within. The frosting on the lower border diffuses the beams of light cast by the LEDs before the light passes upward through the acrylic panel. The effect of the edge-lighting is visible under a range of lighting conditions, and improves both the legibility and aesthetics of the plaque. by adding a soft glow to the inscribed indicia.